


Adrien's lady

by Orky10



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orky10/pseuds/Orky10
Summary: Adrien accidentally finds out that ladybug is Marinette. He is thrilled, he always liked Marinette and now he discovers she's ladybug, the girl he loves.But ladybug said she didn't want him to know.Should he tell her he knows?Should her ask out?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 51





	Adrien's lady

**Author's Note:**

> I worte this fic 2 years ago. It's like my second fanfiction and the first fic I Wrote in English (English is not my native language).  
> So please forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes.  
> It's super cheesy and fluffy, I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote some of the things here.😂

"Tikki, spots off!!" Ladybug said and detransformed.

Adrien closed his eyes, trying to not find out his lady's identity.  
Not because he didn't want to know, he was curious and was dying to know who is tha amazing girl behind the mask. But she didn't want him to know and he respected it.

Suddenly someone bumped into him. He opened his eyes and saw Marinette standing there with a cute blush on her face.  
He always found her cute and if it wasn't for ladybug he would've asked her out. But he was in love with ladybug too much to accept his feelings for Marinette.

"Sorry A-adrien" she squeezed.  
Her beautiful bluebell eyes staring at him, and a pink blush on her cheeks.  
"It's ok Mari," he replied.

suddenly he notice something on her ears. A pair of plane red earrings.  
"Wait," he thought, "Ladybug had just detransformed, and now marinette is bumping into me".

He looked at her familiar bluebell eyes, her black night hair, her tiny freckles on the tip of her nose and her goofy smile she was wearing on her face. She looked so much like her. Ladybug was always with a goofy smile around his civilian form.  
"A- are you ok?" She asked worried.  
"This voice" he thought "It's her voice"  
She glanced at him.

"What? Oh y- yeah I- I'm ok Marinette" he stuttered.  
She blushed "sorry," she said again.  
He smiled at her.  
"See you tomorrow mari"  
"B-bye see you t-tomorrow"

She walked into the alley.  
Adrien picked around the corner.

"He smiled at me, can you believe it Tikki? And he called me Mari!!! I can't believe it"  
Marinette said with excitement.  
"Calm down marinette" said a voice.  
He saw a flying red small creature withe black dots that looked like a giant ladybug.

"Wait is that a kwami?" He thought.  
"It is her, she is m'lady".

He couldn't believe it he found her, his Ladybug and it was marinette an amazing firl he liked but never admitted it to himself. Suddenly he felt a wave of love filling him. He felt love for her like he never felt before.

.

"I can't believe it Plagg!"  
he told his kwami when he got home. They were in his room, Adrien was sitting on his bed while Plagg  
gulped camembert.

"What?" He asked his mouth fool with cheese.  
"It's her. It's Marinette, she is Ladybug."  
Plagg spitted his camembert.  
"WHAT? You found out?"  
"Wait you knew?" Adrien asked.  
"Of course I did don't you remember when you fought the dark owl? How did you find out?" Plagg asked concerned.

"Well, I heard her detransforming and I closed my eyes, and then she bumped into me and I saw her earing and then I started to think." He said fast.  
Now it's seems ridiculously obvious, I can't believe I didn't figured it earlier."  
"I told you people are blind," Plagg laughed.

"B-but you can't tell her, Tikki will kill me, even though it's not my fault."  
"Tikki? Her kwami right I saw her that comformed my suspicions."

"You saw Tikki? Then she can't blame me for it, you know what? do whatever you want, and give me more camembert, look what you made me do," he pointed at the cheese on the floor. 

Adrien sighed and brought him more camembert.  
"I need to tell her," he thought. "But how?"  
"Maybe I should ask her out as Adrien first? All those stuttering maybe she even likes me" he thought to himself, remembering her talk with her kwami.

.

The next day he came to school early. He sat in his sit next to Nino and looked at the door with excitement. He was anxious and his stomach was filled with butterflies.

"Good morning dude" Nino greeted,  
"Are you expecting someone?" He asked.  
Adrien blushed but n  
Nino didn't notice.

"Ah good morning Nino, I was just thinking about my long day today," he signed.  
"Then why are you smiling and staring at the door?"  
He blushes again, this time Nino noticed and grinned towards him.  
"W-what I wasn't smiling," he stuttered.

Nino looked at him with doubt and amusement but shrugged his shoulders and turned around to talk to Alya.  
Marinette wasn't there yet.

Suddenly he heard someone running. Then she was there. She breathed heavily and was red from the run, but Adrien saw the prettiest girl in front of him.

"I made it on time," she said with victory.  
"Hi Mari," Adrien waved with a light blush,  
"H-hi A-adrien, she said, even more red then before.  
"How cute," he thought.

she sat in her sit.  
"Mari?" Nino asked and raised his eyebrows.  
"Well yeah," he said embarrassed and rub his neck nervously.

"Oh look the teacher is here," he said fast. He was almost as red as Marinette that obviously heard the boys talking.

"Why are you calling this brat Mari?" Asked Chloe, that heard him too.  
You can't have a private conversation here?  
"She is not a brat she's an amazing talented and a beautiful girl, Don't call her a brat Chloe!" He said. 

Then he realized what he said.  
"I mean she is an amazing friend, and she has beautiful fashion designs. Not that you are not beautiful, I mean you are." 

He was red as Marinette's kwami now.  
Miss Bustier that was indeed in class winked at Adrien and told Chloe to apologize.

"Fine, I'm sorry Maribrat" she said  
Miss Bustier wasn't happy with the apology, so was Adrien.  
"It's ok Chloe, I forgive you," Marinette said before Adrien or Miss Busteir could say something.

His lady was so noble and mature.  
"Whatever," Chloe said with disappointment.  
She was expecting an angry reaction, she wanted to piss her off.

But Adrien didn't like this apology.  
"Chloe apologize, and really mean it. It wasn't so nice," he said with a little anger.

He knew Chloe and he knew she had a rough childhood. That's the only way she knew how to act because this is how her mother treated her before she left her. All her life she was trying to please her mother, so she decided to act like her.

But he couldn't stand someone insulting his sweet Bugaboo. Not even Chloe. Chloe was surprised,  
"B-but Adrikins..." He stared at her,

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. Marinette was super red now. 

Miss Bustier started her lecture.  
Adrien couldn't concentrate. He daydreamed about Marinnete and Ladybug.  
He thought about asking her out. He decided to do it during lunch break. 

He looked back at her. Their eyes met and they both blushed but Marinette didn't notice Adrien's blush. Adrien noticed her blush and smile to himself.

The bell rang. It's lunch. He took a deep breath and walked toward Mari.  
"Hi Mari would you like to eat lunch with me?" She was surprised.  
"I love you, I mean I love lunch, I mean..."

"She would love to eat lunch with you, "  
Alya said and pushed Marinette towards him.  
They bumped into each other again.  
"S-sorry."  
Adrien smiled and they sat together.  
He saw Nino and Alya sitting in the table next to them staring at the couple with expectation.

He rolled his eyes at them and then looked straight at marinette beautiful bluebell eyes.  
She blushed, for the at least the tenth time today.  
"So I was wondering, Mari, whould you like to go out with me?"  
Marinette blushed,  
"like as friends?" She asked shyly.  
Adrien blushed.  
"No, like a date?" He said nervously.  
She blinked twice. Then she look up at him.  
"Yes, yes yes!!!" She screamed.  
The entire school was staring at them.

"I mean sure Adrien, whatever" she tried to play it cool with zero success.  
Adrien laughed sweetly. She joined him. Her laughter was amazing and sweet. 

"Meet me today in the park at 4:00," he said.  
"After your photoshoot."  
She mumbled, but he heard.  
"What did you say?" He asked amused.  
"N-nothing" she stuttered.

"He asked me out, Alya on a date can you believe it?" Alya smiled.  
"Yes girl I was there!" She said.  
"Wait what am I supposed to wear?" She panicked.  
"Relax girl, I will help you."  
Adrien heard the all thing. He smiled.  
"She is so pretty and brave and amazing and.."  
Beep Beep.  
Gorila is here to take him to his photoshoots.

.

It was 3:30 he was at the park, modeling for his father new collection.  
He couldn't wait for the date and he was impatient . He wasn't in the mood for the photoshoots. 

Then he saw her. She got there early, and she was staring at him.  
She saw him looking at her and she hid behind the trees.  
he smiled a bright smile and waved.  
She got out of her hiding spot.

Her hair was down. She was wearing a red dress and a red ribbon was placed on the top off her head. She was wearing red lipstick and some blush. Maybe the blush was natural.  
She looked amazing.

The photographer was happy.  
"That's the smile I'm talking about."  
He followed Adrien's look and spotted Marinette.

"You, girl, come over here." She looked at Adrien and he noded at her with approval. She walked towards them.  
"Come here. Sit next to the boy."  
He said. He started taking pictures.  
"Something is missing," He said.

Then he looked at the pair and smiled.  
"Now kiss" he said.  
They both blushed.  
"Come on kiss already."  
Adrien looked at marinette.  
He leaned closer, and closed his eyes. There lips met and it felt like there were fireswork everywhere.  
She kissed back and the photographer smiled and started to take pictures. 

The kiss was magical and something was familiar. Suddenly he remembered something. He remembered him fighting Ladybug, he felt so much hate towards her. Then she grabbed him and kissed him. He remembered the kiss with ladybug, the one during the dark cupid attack. The one he forgot.

He wanted to kiss her forever but they needed to breathe.  
They broke the kiss and stared at each other blushing.  
"excellent, I have everything I need, you are free to go Adrien." 

They sat on a bench in silence they both were blushing.  
"You look beautiful," Adrien finally said.  
She blushed.  
"Thanks, you look handsome,"she smiled.  
Her smile was warm, his lady's smile. She looked calmer.

They started to talk about everything. They told each other everything. well almost, they didn't tell each other about their superhero's life.

But she did told him about a friend of hers that make a lot of pans and flirt all the time.  
"I kind of like him,"  
she blushed  
"but I always liked you Adrien. Since you gave me this Umbrella." 

He blushes. He remembered when he gave her his umbrella after she was mad at him because of the gum incident. When he made his first friend.

"I see you more then just a pretty model, I think you're kind and sweet and so nice to everyone, you're even nice to Chloe. You're selfless. And that's what I like about you, not your look." She said.

"It's not that you don't look good," she suddenly was nervous again.  
He smiled at her and she calmed down.  
"You kind of remind me of my friend sometimes, he is selfless too" she said.

He couldn't be happier, she was obviously talking about chat noir, his other half. She liked all of him just like he loved all of her. 

The date was amazing but it was getting late and Adrien had to practice his piano.  
"See you tomorrow in school," he said.

He didn't tell her yet. He decided to wait a little bit. He wanted to get to know Marinette first. He knew ladybug but he didn't know much about Marinette. He wanted to get to know her more. The girl behind the mask. 

"I want to see her plagg, I need to see her again!" He said.  
"Then go see her," Plagg said.  
"Fine, Plagg claws out,"  
"It's not what I ment!!" he yelled being sucked into the ring.

Chat noir jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he got to his princess's house.  
He knocked on her window. She opened it.  
"Chat noir? What are you doing here?" She asked.  
She was much calmer around chat noir.

"Hello purrrrrrincess, I just wanted to visit you."  
She invited him in.  
"Wait I will bring us some food."

She went downstairs.  
Chat looked at her room. He was there before but something was different. On he room's walls were plastered dozens of pictures of his face, his civilian form of course.  
He saw it on TV but to actually see ot in her room was different.  
On her desk was placed his schedule.  
"She has a serious crush on me," he thought and blushed.

He looked around more and saw some clothes she made and some sketches of designs. He blushed again when he saw a chat noir themed outfit.  
"She is so talented," he thought. 

She came back with cookies and croissants.  
"So," he said with a smirk,  
"who is the lucky guy?" he asked pointing at the posters.

Marinette blushes.  
"None of your business silly kitty," she said.  
"Please," he begged with a puppy face, maybe more of a kitten face.

"Fine," she sigh.  
Ladybug could never resist that look.  
She told Chat about her date.  
"It was amazing, and we kissed, he is an amazing kisser," she said.  
"Kind of like you," she mumbled. He heard her but said nothing.  
He knew she's referring to the dark cupid kiss. 

They ate and talked and laughed. Suddenly a lightning and a thunder. It started to rain.  
After a while chat yawned.

"Maybe you should head home, kitty" she told him.  
Then she looked outside the window and saw the storm.  
"Maybe not," she said.  
"You can stay here until the storm is over,"

he thanked her. She invited him to lie down next to her in her bed. But the storm didn't stop. Marinette yawned too. They cuddled and they both fell asleep. 

.

It was morning. Marinette opened her eyes, she was cuddled with someone. "Chat noir" she remembered.  
She couldn't see his face but she saw his arms he was detransformed.  
She strarted to freak out.  
He open his eyes,  
"Good morning Mari," he said half asleep and then he relised the situation.

"Plagg!" He said angrily.  
"It was way too long for me to hold," the cranky kwami said, clearly tried from being chat noir for so long, and he didn't even got his camembert.

"Sorry plagg, Mari do you have camembert?"  
Marinette closed her eyes.  
"Y-yes", she mumbled. 

She tried to get out of bed with her eyes closed but fell right back on Adrien. She open her eyes from the surprise and her bluebell eyes met his emerald eyes.  
"A-adrien," she yelled.  
"Shhh you are going to wake your parents", he calm her.

"You are Chat noir?"  
He pointed at his ring. He took a deep breath.  
"I have to tell her now." He thought.

"Marinette, I always liked you but my love for ladybug blinded me. Now that I got to know you, Marinette I completely love you. Both of your side m'lady."

She blinked with surprise.  
"You knew?" she asked.  
"I found out 2 days ago, but I promise you Marinette, I love the girl behind the mask, I love you, I didn't asked you out just because you are ladybug, and after our date I fell in love with you even deeper." 

She looked at him.  
"I love you too, chatton, as Adrien and as chat noir, my love for Adrien blinded me as well but I always liked you, as chat too. You made me laugh with your clawful puns," she giggled.  
"You were my best friend and the best partner I could ask for."

They started at each other and leaned in, almost kissing.  
"Wait,"  
marinette jumped suddenly,  
"let me brush my teeth." Adrien laughed.

Marinette gave him a new toothbrush she had and they brushed their teeth. Marinette put close on, and brought Adrien one of her designed close to wear.

She brought Tikki and Plagg A cookie and a piece of camembert and Adrien transformed and waited outside her house in his civilianform again. 

Marinette went downstairs and said goodbye to her parents.  
"Who is the handsome guy outside? isn't it this Adrien guy you won't stop talking about?" Her mom asked.  
"Maybe," marinette blushed.

They walked to school together holding hands.  
Then they saw a giant sign. It was the picture from the photoshoots of them kissing.

They blushed. Adrien forgot about the pictures, he was only paying attention to the kiss.  
He called Natalie to inform her he left early today ro school.

"Nice picture," she told him,  
"did my dad see?" He asked worried. 

"It's hard to miss, he said that he liked her dress design and he want her to take an internship as a designer for the company.  
It's his way of saying he's approving." Natalie laughed. 

She was happy for the boy. She always wanted him to be happy and she convinced Gabriel the girl was great for Adrien. She also told him that she designed the dress, (Adrien told her about it when they drove her home after the date). He saw the dress and decided to except the fact that Adrien is a teenager and this girl looks like a great girl to his son. 

She wasn't a random fangirl or, Chloe. Gabriel never liked this brat.  
He decided to invite her to an internship. Not only because he wanted to know his son's girlfriend, but because she was talented.

He remembered the hat she made for the competition, he really liked it, and the dress was amazing.

Adrien told Marinette the good news about the internship and she was overwhelmed with joy.  
They entered the classroom holding hands. Everyone stared at them, they obviously saw the sign.  
They blushed when everyone approached them and asksed questions.

Chloe walked towards them.  
"what did you do to made him kiss you? there is no way he will kiss you willingly!" She spitted.  
Adrien glared at her.

"She didn't make me do anything we are dating," he said.  
He went down on his knees. "Marinette Dupain Cheng, will you be my girlfriend."

She blushed and smiled at him.  
"Yes, Kitty." She whispered that last part but Adrien heard it. 

Everyone cheered. Nino and Alya sat together so the fresh couple could sit together.  
"Have a sit m'lady", Adrien smirked at her.  
"Your Chat side is showing, kitty," she whispered.  
"Ok bugaboo, I will try to keep the cat inside until we'll be alone, but I must warn you it can end with a CATastrophe." 

She giggled, and they kissed again.

"I love you purrrincess,"

"I love you too, kitty."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I know in Troublemaker chat saw the pictures in her room, but remember I wrote this 2 years ago.  
> So it was probably after the Troublemaker trailer dropped, but before the episode aired.


End file.
